Barrien Thrask
Barrien Thrask''' is a just a Quarren trying to make a difference in the galaxy. He will go above and beyond what is asked of him for anyone he calls a friend. Known to most as just 'Thrask', he is a true philanthropist at heart. Not afraid to step into a sticky situation with someone he hardly knows just for the sake of doing what's right. There is a darker side to this gentle being, one that has plagued him his entire life. At a very young age Thrask was found to have a strange and unexplainable affliction. The disorder effects him in such a way that he was almost totally unable to control his emotions, especially anger. One moment he would be a happy child, and the next he would become gripped by an uncontrollable rage. Doctors and scientists on Dac were at a loss to diagnose the problem, and as yet are still unable to find a remedy. Later it would be found that this was actually caused by a latent connection to the force, that with no trianing or guidence became a connection to the Dark Side. With the only option being costly surgery — a procedure that would inevitable leave Thrask a vegetable — his parents chose to send the young Quarren to live with a close family friend on Grinndal. While living with this man, Thrask was trained in the art of sword fighting and martial combat. He used this conditioning to train Thrask's mind as well as his body, teaching him to control his emotions and turn them toward better goals. After years of training, Thrask has become a normal member of society, but he must always fight to remain in control. As an adult Barrien had created mental barriers to control his emotional states which allowed him to live a fairly normal and productive life. After his marriage and subesquent and sudden realization of cloned children, Barrien's mental barriers shattered. Opening his connection to the force. Background Before 12 ABY Thrask had lived for most of his childhood with the man he called his mentor. During this time the Empire had commenced a bombardment of his home world after the destruction of the Death Star, his parents and family among the thousands of casualties. It was at this time that his mentor took him in and adopted him as a son. A few years later, Thrask's mentor became ill and died. Before his death, he bestowed to Thrask the family sword that had been passed down from father to son in his mentor's bloodline. After the death of his mentor, Thrask moved out of his sheltered life and formally enrolled in the Griffon Alliance. He had grown too accustomed to living a life of regiment and order, and found that he needed that to remain in his life to keep his mind sharp. He slowly worked his through training and qualification, and eventually was inducted into the Spaceborne Assault Trooper Armee. He toiled and struggled as a trooper, but eventually made his mark as a creative and reliable leader. 13 ABY Near the start of the 13th year after the battle of Yavin, the now aged and battle-hardened Thrask was promoted to the rank of Lt. Colonel. He was given command over a peloton of SATs who he led in missions against the Galactic Empire and against various pirate organizations. Later that year, he was again promoted to the rank of Colonel. He then, with the approval of the Chief Council, established a specialized battalion of the SATs that would monitor and combat organized crime, slavers, smugglers, and pirate organizations that would try to prey on Grinndal or the allied interests of the New Republic. Thrask and his team would go undercover and would infiltrate these organizations in the hopes of bringing them down for good. It was during this time that Thrask met a woman named Kyokusha Gackt. Under the guise of Yorinal Havok, Thrask began to infiltrate the organization known as '''Aegis. He had thought the organization to be corrupt and working with the Empire. In this time he had befriended Kyokusha Gackt and had received a position working for Aegis security. The employment was short-lived, however, as his true identity was uncovered by a Griffon Intel operative who was unaware of Thrask's cover or intentions. It was also during this time that Thrask first met a man named Gavin Shai. He was undercover and listening in on a conversation between Kyokusha and Gavin. It was a break up. Gavin was calling off their relationship. Thrask's respect for the man fell off when Gavin held Thrask at gunpoint while he was trying to protect Kyokusha from a mysterious hooded man. Thrask and Gavin became enemies as time passed and Gavin learned about Thrask's true identity. During one of their last meetings Gavin tried to help Grand Moff Scaven kill Thrask during a sword fight. Both men failed and Thrask was able to escape the scene with a stunned Kyokusha in tow. 14 ABY As the fourteenth year after the battle of Yavin began, Thrask met with Princess Leia Organa Solo on a diplomatic mission. The two quickly became friends and Leia Organa Solo then asked Thrask to become her mentor and teacher in the ways of sword fighting. As their relationship grew, Thrask was asked to join Leia Organa Solo as her personal bodyguard to the planet of Wann Tsir. Their mission was one of diplomacy, but soon changed to be one of battle as it was found that the Galactic Empire had infiltrated the planet and turned many of its leaders toward rebellion against the New Republic and the current Wann Tsir government. Thrask led the charge on the Senate building with his elite unit of marines and the New Republic forces. After the smoke had cleared they had been victorious and the rebellion quelled. The hostages had been rescued and Thrask had kept the Chief of State safe. After his work with Leia Organa Solo during the Wann Tsir campaign Thrask created a section of the Spaceborne Assault Trooper Armee that dealt directly with smugglers and pirates. Focusing on keeping the Griffon home world of Grinndal safe from their effects on its economy and civilian population. 15 ABY Near the beginning of this year Thrask decided to retire from the Griffon Alliance military. The merge of the government with the New Republic did not interest Thrask, and he felt that the ideals of that new government would not mirror his own. Currently Thrask is still retired, though there are times that he wishes that he wasn't. He still goes out of his way to help those that need him, and works at helping his friends and family when the situation calls for it. His current activities are focused around being a thorn in the sides of Tyy'sun Eson and the Twi'lek Maffi / Zhao. It was in this time that Thrask's relationship with Kyokusha Gackt began to falter. The woman he called his daughter started to walk a much darker road than the man could follow, and their paths drifted apart. Though he still would come when she called and help however he could, their interactions had now become a template reenactment of the last; meet, smile, hug, talk, fight, fight some more, then make up or storm off in anger. 16 ABY In the year following Thrask's investigation of the Maffi / Zhao, at the behest of Luke Skywalker, the quarren became embroiled in a plot that forced him to attack the Hutt Clans. A man named Tritus Vaticus had kidnapped a woman named A'estshy Nubiari and sold her to Draga the Hutt. He had grown very close to the woman in the time that he was infiltrating the Twi'lek underworld, and was compelled to attempt to rescue the woman. With the help of a Twi'lek named Sha'dria, and a pilot named Shael Edur, Thrask was successful in fighting back the hutts minions and save the woman. In the fight Thrask had actually shot the Hutt as he attempted to run, and took the woman's kidnapper captive. Soon after the battle Draga the Hutt posted a bounty on all Twi'lek, his rage at having been humiliated being directed on the very people whom he felt caused this attack. Thrask still feels enormous guilt for the act, and takes credit for the pain it cause to the Twi'lek race. Months later the woman was captured yet again, and Thrask was forced to rescue her once more. For a long time after the two lived together as Thrask helped to nurse the woman back to her old self, to heal the mental and physical wounds she carries. At this point she became the second in command on the shipping vessel Hammer Head, a Corellian corvette owned by Barrien. 17 ABY After returning to the Maffi, A'estshy and Barrien where surprised to find that Tyy'sun Eson had completely lost his ability to connect with the force. Their interactions had become more akin to that of allies, and both were surprised to be granted high ranking positions within the Maffi. Along with this Barrien drove for a change in the criminal organization, turning it toward something the Twi'lek people can be proud of. The growing relationship between Barrien and A'estshy led to a marriage proposal. Barrien began to again rebuild his relationship with the Jedi Order, befriending Jessalyn Valios and Paul Nighman. He was assigned the task of protecting an ancient Sith artifact, having risked his life to fight off the Knights of Korriban. After this his fiance was captured by a man named Tahn Tal, who eventually released them both in exchange for a wedding invitation and a promise of non-aggression in the future. At this point Barrien and A'estshy were married. A twisted gift given by Tahn Tal of two twin clone embryos, created from DNA taken from the couple during their captivity. When the gift was opened Barrien's mental barriers can crashing down, opening his native connecting to the force. 18 ABY In the months after Barrien learned that he was sensitive to the force he was eventually brought before the jedi council. Assigned as a padawan to Jedi master Ver-tak Kai he began is training as a jedi, an older student that many doubted. In that time Barrien had run-ins with the Maffi once again, facing off and defeating a Sith warrior named Sarius. Taking on a mission from the New Republic the crew of the [Head explored an unknown planet at the far reaches of the galaxy. On this mission Barrien was possessed by the spirit of an ancient Sith Lord, while in this state he almost killed his crew before they were able to lean the weakness of the spirit. This connection was used against him during the battle for Coruscant when Barrien and the other Jedi Knights confronted and killed the Emperor. Barrien was almost killed but played a pivotal role in the fall of the dark lord. Around this same time Barrien and A'estshy finally were able to birth their children, Breka and Orro Thrask. RP Logs * You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry * A Test of Steel * The Bounty Even Hunters Avoid * The Wedding of Thrask * Crumbling Ties Photo Manipulations & Color Art Done by user Barrien Thrask-> http://thrask.deviantart.com/gallery/ Line Art Done by player A'estshy -> http://darkmeridian.deviantart.com/gallery/ Done by player Rena -> http://www.areanel.com OOC Information Thrask is played by [[User:Barrien Thrask|this user]]. Category:Independent characters Category:Griffons Characters Category:Quarren Characters